Santa Baby
by Danni1989
Summary: When Damon is roped into playing Santa at the Annual Mystic Falls General Hospital s Christmas Celebration, Elena promises to make his day worthwhile by sitting on his lap and telling him exactly what she wants for Xmas. Rated M for festive naughtiness featuring Delena.


This is for angelus2hot for your amazing prompt on Livejournal. I absolutely could not pass this one up. Rated M for festive naughtiness. Enjoy.

* * *

"What do you mean Joe is sick?! Oh no... this is a disaster." Carol Lockwood panicked as she paced back and forth.

"He called me last night at home, I might add and told me that he came down with the flu and couldn't play Santa tomorrow afternoon." Elena explained for the umpteenth time.

"Well call him back and tell him he doesn't have a choice! Joe has played Santa for the past 10 years, he can't quit on us now!" Carol exclaimed.

"Mrs. Lockwood, do we really want some guy who is practically dying from the flu come in here with countless children? Some of which are in the hospital for a reason?" Caroline asked calmly. It was not like her to be the calm one in a dire situation such as this, but apparently miracles did happen.

"Caroline she's right, this is a disaster. There are children in the hospital that can't have a proper Christmas it would be wrong on so many levels to take Santa away from them now. For some of them it might be the last time they ever get a chance to see Santa." Sheriff Forbes explained to her daughter.

"Well then we'll find someone else! I am so looking forward to dressing up in my little elf costume with my bestie." Caroline stated vehemently.

"Well good luck with that Caroline." Carol Lockwood murmured seemingly defeated.

"Don't underestimate the power of Caroline Forbes. If she wants someone she will find someone." Elena defended.

"I hope she does, I just want this day to go off perfectly. No mistakes, no drama." Carol sighed.

"It will, we promise." Elena promised.

The two girls walked out of the Lockwood house and got back into Caroline's car. Carol Lockwood had called them almost an hour ago, demanding that the girls get over there now to confirm the plans for the Annual Christmas Celebration at the Mystic Falls General Hospital. After the phone call from Joe the night before, Elena really dreaded telling Carol. She wished she could have found someone else to cover before telling the older woman who panicked easily.

"So who do we ask?" Caroline asked, hoping that Elena had more ideas than she did.

"I have no idea. What's Matt doing?" Elena asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Caroline admitted.

"How about Tyler or Stefan. I can ask Jeremy later tonight when I see him." Elena suggested.

"Let's try them and hope to God one of them wants to help us out. I'll take Matt and Tyler, you take Stefan and Jeremy." Caroline recommended.

"Sounds good. Will you take me to the Boarding House? I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Elena asked.

"You and Stefan still aren't talking after the great breakup of two months ago?" Caroline clarified.

"Nope, not one word. He still takes offence to the fact that I started dating Damon only a few days after we broke up." Elena explained.

"I think it's time he got over it." Caroline decided after a couple minutes.

"No kidding." Elena muttered as they closed in on the Boarding House.

When they parked outside Elena didn't see Stefan's car, but Damon's was outside.

"Don't have too much fun in there Elena." Caroline called when Elena opened the door.

"It doesn't seem like Stefan's home." Elena noted.

"Well your scorching hot vampire boyfriend is inside. So like I said Lena, don't have too much fun." She winked.

"Ah, I get it now. But you know him, we'll probably have way too much fun." Elena replied with a smirk on her face.

"Jealous." Caroline groaned before Elena climbed out and shut the door behind her. Caroline drove away to start on her portion of their Santa Claus mission. Elena walked up the front walk and opened the door without knocking. It was simply something she had always done, but she felt even more comfortable doing it now. As always she found Damon in the parlour with a glass of his preferred amber liquid in his hand.

"Hey." She greeted planting herself on his lap and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Hi, what's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering where Stefan is?" She sighed deciding to get straight to the point.

"Out hunting, why?" He asked curiously. Elena hadn't shown any inclination to speak to Stefan since they broke up, so he wondered why she was starting now.

"Well there is a crisis today, and I to ask Stefan if he'd be willing to help." She admitted.

"What is this crisis?" He worried.

"The Christmas celebration at the hospital. Our Santa came down with the flu and now we don't have anyone else to replace him. Carol Lockwood is in panic mode and its really stressing everyone else involved out. Caroline roped us into finding a new Santa." Elena explained quickly.

"Well if you want help, I'll give you a hand." He offered.

"Really?" She asked her eyes lighting up.

"Sure." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh my God, thank you!" She cheered wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with everything she had.

"I'm loving the enthusiastic excitement." He breathed when she broke the kiss.

"You deserve it, you are the best boyfriend ever." She breathed.

"Well you're the best girlfriend ever." He laughed.

"But I have to go, I have to tell Caroline that you're going to help us." She said rising off of him.

"Will I see you again tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Probably not." She said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Okay, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow in your hot little elf costume." He told her smirking.

"That you will. I'll make sure I look extra hot for you." She promised before kissing him soundly.

"You better get out of here before you're not able to." He warned her.

"Well I would if my car wasn't at my house." She exclaimed running her hands through her hair.

"Well then allow me." He said flashing his car keys.

"Thank you, I owe you one." She thanked him profusely.

"Don't think I won't collect either, but I have a feeling you won't object to that." He stated with that smirk still applied to his

handsome features.

"I know I'll enjoy it. There is no use denying it." She said shrugging.

When he dropped her off she ran inside and picked up her phone to call Caroline. Caroline picked up immediately hoping that Elena had better luck than she did.

"Damon's going to do it. He volunteered, can you believe it?" She cheered.

"Thank God. Matt is working, and Tyler flat out refused." Caroline stated sounding immensely relieved.

"I have the greatest boyfriend ever. Now I'm going to have to give him a massive reward." She murmured the ideas formulating in her mind.

"He deserves it after this." Caroline agreed.

"That he does." Elena murmured all the while contemplating the things she could do to him to convey her thanks.

"I have to go through Lena. I have a stubborn werewolf that needs attending too. You can be sure that tonight is not going to be a fun night for him." Caroline spoke firmly.

"I'm sure it won't be, I'll see you tomorrow Care." Elena said before disconnecting the call.

The next morning Elena jumped out of bed ten minutes late and leaped into the shower moments later. After washing her hair once she leaped out and pulled on the elf costume we was wearing. It was made in a green felt-like material and quite uncomfortable. The skirt was short and the top displayed a fair amount of cleavage. She felt like it was hardly appropriate for this event she was going to, but that was what Carol Lockwood had picked out. She fastened the felt elf hat onto her head and zipped on a pair of black boots. She rationalized that maybe the costumes were to entertain the other residents of the hospital who were too old to sit on Santa's knee. Once she was ready she ran out to her car and made the quick trek to the hospital. She saw Caroline's car and the rest of the committee already parked outside.

"Shit, just what I need. I'm the only one late." She muttered as she ran into the hospital. She knew exactly where she was going and took the elevator to the pediatrics ward. Everyone was setting up the common room in Christmas decorations and a massive chair for Santa-Damon to sit in.

"Is Damon here yet?" Elena asked noting that she didn't see his car outside when she pulled up.

"No, he better not flake out Elena. I swear to God." Caroline ranted, just now getting worried.

"Damon would never do that." Elena denied.

"I hope he doesn't." Carol Lockwood interjected.

"He won't, there is nothing to worry about." Elena assured the woman.

Everyone stood around discussing the Christmas Celebration when Damon sauntered in looking like he just rolled out of bed. His hair was artfully mussed up and he looked devastatingly handsome in a pair of dark jeans and a black button up. Another man followed him in but somehow no one paid him any attention.

"Where have you been? You are almost twenty minutes late." Caroline demanded when he came walking in.

"Whoa, calm down Blondie." Damon told Caroline before walking over to Elena.

"She's right though, where were you?" Elena asked softly.

"Getting your replacement. This here is Steven, he is going to play Santa. Told you I'd come through for you." He smirked.

"No Damon, no. You said you'd do it." Elena spoke, her eyes going wide.

"No I said I'd help you find someone." He corrected.

"Damon, please. We need you, not him." Elena begged.

"Why?" Damon asked trying to withhold judgement and not let her big brown doe eyes convince him.

"This will be the first year that every child gets to participate Damon. This is a big deal to them and to everyone else." She pleaded.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Some of the kids have communicable diseases and in order to protect "Santa" and all the other ill children they haven't been able to participate. This year since you are immune to everything they can finally participate. Don't take this from them." She implored.

"They'll still be a risk to the other children Elena. Me being Santa isn't really solving anything." He insisted, trying anything to get out of sitting in that chair in a big red suit.

"We're doing it in two groups. The kids who aren't contagious and then the doctors and nurses are bringing the rest of the kids out one by one. Damon, please." She continued to beg.

"Why should I do this?" He asked knowing he was seconds away from giving in. The desperate look on her face made it impossible to say no. She looked so cute in her sexy elf costume.

"I'll repay you." She promised, grasping at straws.

"How?" He inquired officially intrigued.

"After all the kids are done, I'll sit on your knee and tell you all the things I want from you for Christmas." She offered.

"Will you let me give you everything you want for Christmas?" He asked.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you have to know I am not happy about this." He told her as he began to walk away. She grasped his hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss before releasing him.

A few minutes later a sullen Damon was sitting in the huge throne like chair as a line-up of noisy excited children stood before him. Elena stood on his left side with a bucket of candy canes in her arms while Caroline stood in front of them with a camera and printer.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Damon asked a little girl when she was perched on his lap. He wasn't making any effort in being a great Santa. There was no ho-ho-ho's and no jolly attitude; he was simply being Damon in a white beard and red suit.

"I want a Barbie, Barbie house, Barbie movie, Barbie car, Barbie music..." She listed off at a mile a minute.

"You want a lot of things." Santa-Damon muttered.

"I wants lots of stuff." She agreed.

"Have you been good?" He asked knowing that was mandatory.

"Uh huh, I only beat up my brother five times this year." She stated proud of herself. Damon stifled laughter at that one and set the little girl back on her feet.

"Merry Christmas." He said, deciding he kind of liked that kid. Elena handed her a candy cane and she walked away happy.

"Not bad." Elena murmured. He rolled his eyes as the next kid came forward.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Damon asked the next kid.

"I want chocolate." The boy said definitively.

"Do you want anything else other than chocolate?" Santa-Damon asked.

"Nope. Only chocolate." He affirmed.

"Well... look at the camera so Jingle the elf can take your picture." Damon deciding to just give up on that particular conversation. The kid flashed the camera a smile and Caroline snapped the picture before walking over to the printer to wait for it. The kid took his candy-cane from Elena and ran over to get his picture from Caroline.

"You're not doing so bad at this Saint Nick." Elena whispered while they were waiting for the next kid.

"Why thank you Twinkle, you are easily the hottest elf I've ever seen." He whispered back.

"Santa, you are married to Mrs Claus." Elena reprimanded when another kid launched herself onto his lap.

"Mrs. Claus will never know." Damon muttered and Elena smacked his arm in response.

After the first round of kids were done Damon took a deep breath.

"This is agonizing, how many more?" He asked while the room was empty for a few minutes.

"A few. Would it kill you to be more enthusiastic?" Elena demanded.

"Yes, and I am too young to die." Damon retorted.

"Be nice to these ones please. These ones don't have a lot of time left." She whispered.

"If it will make you happy I'll try. After these ones can I get out of this suit?" He hoped.

"Only if you don't want me sitting on your lap." She shrugged.

"After you can I get out of this suit?" He corrected.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Thank God." He sighed in relief. He straightened up as a couple more kids came into the room.

He listened intently and tried to act like a good Santa Claus for these kids. They all left with smiles on their faces which were something that somehow managed to make him happy. When all the kids told Damon what they wanted for Christmas, Damon stood up and stretched.

"Well now Twinkle, its' your turn. What can Santa get you for Christmas?" He asked sitting back down again. Elena walked up the couple steps and sat down on his lap with her arm hooked around his neck.

"Well Santa, there are a few things I want." She told him.

"First things first Twinkle, have you been naughty or nice this year?" He asked, the infamous smirk plastered on his face and his growing arousal pressing up into her.

"Depends on how you look at it Santa. I've been a good girl who has done some very naughty things." She told him shrugging his shoulders.

"What kind of naughty things Twinkle? I need to know so I can decide whether you deserve your gifts." He told her staring at her.

"Well I have tempted and teased all year long." She admitted.

"Hmm, that's not too good. But I digress, tell me what you want Twinkle and I will consider giving them to you." He said.

"Well... I want a pair of eager lips wrapped around my clit as my man eats me out. I want a long, hard and thick dick plunging into me. I want to wrap my lips around a massive cock." She listed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get those things." He promised, his voice lower than before.

"I sure hope so Santa, I'm horny as hell." She sighed pulling her hat from her head.

"Wanna get out of here?" Damon asked pulling the hat and beard off.

"Definitely. It seems to me that you have some Christmas wishes to grant me." She said getting up and adjusting her short skirt.

"Do you two want to grab lunch with the rest of us to celebrate such a successful day?" Carol Lockwood asked when Damon and Elena walked outside, Damon back in the clothes he arrived in and Elena in her elf dress.

"Nah, I have some Christmas wishes to make good on." Damon declined.

"Sorry." Elena apologized.

"That's okay. Thank you for today Damon, you made all the difference." Carol thanked him.

"No problem, I got to spend the entire day with Twinkle the Elf, the hottest elf on the planet." He brushed it off.

"I take offence to that!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Well it's true, Elena is hot." Damon retorted before walking to his car.

"I'll meet you at your place, I don't want to leave me car here." She told him.

"Sounds good." Damon agreed walking over to his car and climbing in. He waited until Elena was out of the parking lot and followed her to the boarding house.

Before she even had a chance to even think about getting out of the car, he had her door open and was hauling her out.

"Patience is a virtue." She mumbled as he practically dragged her into the house.

"One that I don't have. I sat in a chair with sick kids sitting on my lap all day for this. We are doing this now. Let's get upstairs." He said gently shoving her to the stairs.

"I know I owe you one. You were so helpful though and I really appreciate it." She told him turning around on the stairs so she could kiss him.

"If this is how you're going to respond all the time, maybe I'll help you more." He murmured just before her lips touched his. The kiss heated up right away and soon tongues duelled and teeth clanked.

"Could you two get a room please? Not everyone needs to see this, as far as I know the stairs are a public area." Stefan stated walking into the house.

"I really don't care Stefan, go catch a rabbit. I'm sure Thumper is dying to see you." Damon remarked snidely.

" I just got back, you know you really don't need to parade her around like that." Stefan argued.

"Don't worry I'm not, we're going to my room as we speak. Albeit a wee bit slower than I imagined." He muttered, while Elena continued to kiss down his neck.

"Whatever." Stefan muttered.

"If you don't want to hear it you may want to leave. Guaranteed it's not going to be quiet." Damon suggested as he moved up another step and took Elena's hand dragging her again up to his room. They both heard the front door slam and knew that Stefan took his advice.

"Now Twinkle, I think there were a few things you wanted from Santa this year. Shall we work from the list?" He asked his voice lower than before.

"I think that's a brilliant plan, but if you don't mind I would like your dick first. After all it is your reward." She suggested shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not going to argue with you there." He decided.

"Take a seat Mr. Salvatore, let Twinkle the elf take care of you." Elena whispered still in character. Before she let him sit down she undid his pants and pushed them down. He stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side before taking his seat on the edge of the bed.

"Twinkle would like to know how she can please her man?" Elena asked innocently.

"You know what I like." He told her.

"That's true, I know exactly what you like." She said gripping the hem of the green shirt she was wearing and pulling it over her head, leaving her only attired in her black lace bra and rest of her elf costume.

"Twinkle is a little bit naughty." Damon murmured.

"Twinkle is a horny elf." Elena said shrugging. She lightly scratched her nails down his inner thigh sending shivers up his spine. She looked up at him while she dove in and licked him from base to tip. He groaned deep in his throat and voiced how good that felt.

"Fuck that feels so damn good." He groaned as he flexed his hips up desperate for her to take him into her mouth.

"Do you want my mouth on you?" She asked innocently.

"Stupid question." He muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes." She decided getting comfortable on her knees. He didn't have a chance to respond before there were an enthusiastic set of lips wrapped around his tip. She sucked and laved at his tip and he hung his head back in acute pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut as he let her work him over.

"Fuck. Oh my fucking God." He groaned.

"Like?" She asked cockily, it wasn't like she actually needed an answer.

"Uh... fuck... hmmm... yes." He rambled aware he wasn't making any sense. She was turning his brain to mush. She sucked and licked while her hand jacked the part of him that wouldn't fit in her mouth.

"Do you want to come?" She asked.

"No, I want to come inside you. Fuck... I'm so close, you have to stop." He pleaded. She reluctantly tore her mouth from him and stood up while he caught his breath.

"My turn." He said after a moment. In seconds she was lying on her back on the bed and he was quickly freeing her from her outfit. He threw the green skirt over his shoulder not caring in the least where it landed and pulled the soaked black lace panties from her body leaving her core bare and glistening wet. He trailed a finger down her slit and licked it clean.

He hummed appreciatively before giving her a devilish smirk and diving into her heat. She reached behind her and grasped the headboard in a death grip as she ground her hips up as far as they would go. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves before pulling away and slipping his tongue inside her. The man was an oral god. His assault was going to drive her mad before too long. He kept his eyes locked on her all the while devouring her, she could see the traces of her juices in the way his lips shimmered. She spread her legs wider and propped herself up on some pillows so she could get a better look at what he was doing down below. His gaze locked on hers and she breathed deeply getting close to climax.

"I'm close." She moaned bringing her hands down to tangle in his messy black hair. She ran her hands through his hair as his tongue went back to her clit and flicked against it a couple times.

"Stop. I want to come with you inside me." She said throwing his words back at him. He pulled back and quickly divested himself of his shirt and crawled up so he could kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and it turned her on further.

"I need you inside." She pleaded. He hovered over her and bent his head down so he could kiss her. Her lips immediately parted and his tongue snuck inside. This kiss was softer than the one they shared downstairs but no less passionate. She reached between their bodies and positioned his cock at her entrance. She moved her hands to his ass and pushed him into her. He kissed her again as he slowly started working in and out of her. He rolled his hips into her and always hit that sweet spot inside her. She bit her lip but still groaned loudly. Their gazes were locked on one another, the connection palpable. She locked her legs around his waist urging him to go deeper than before. Every inch of their bodies were pressed together but Elena wasn't suffocated from the way he was crushing her. It felt amazing, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer than before. He didn't even try to pull away from her knowing that she liked it when they were so connected. She broke the intense stared and buried her head in the crook of his neck feeling the first waves of her orgasm wash through her. Continuing to stare into his eyes as she came would be too much. Her internal muscles clenched around him, causing him to release. He buried his head in her neck as the pleasure washed through him in waves.

"Wow." Elena breathed when the tremors and shakes subsided.

"Yeah, although I must say that wasn't as naughty as I thought it would be." He noted.

"I agree, I was expecting some sort of rough fucking but instead you made love to me." She murmured.

"If you want I'm sure I could go again, give you what you want." He told her.

"Did I say I was complaining?" She asked.

"No, but we can still go again. I am definitely not adverse to that." He offered.

"I'm quite satisfied right now thank you very much." Elena said nestling deeper into the plush pillows underneath her head.

"Elena, I'm sure I could seduce you into it." He warned her.

"I'm not sure you could, like I said completely satisfied right here." She said gesturing to herself.

"Wanna bet?" He asked as he rolled back on top of her and kissed her soundly.


End file.
